Harry and Kathy And The Sorcerer's Stone
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister named Kathy? Ch. 4: The twins get their wands and pets, reminisce about James and Lily, and suddenly feel intense pain from their scars. Plus, help me decide future couples! As a bonus, Snape, Darco, and Cho bashing
1. Drop Off At The Dursleys

Disclaimer-Kathy is my character, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and all other characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her company.

Summary-Basically follows the plot of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone', but Harry has a twin sister Kathy. Ron and Hermione will play a much bigger part than in the movie. Will be a H/H and K/R.

Drop Off At The Dursely's

A tall, aging man dressed in a green robe stood waiting on Privet Drive, a pet owl resting on his arm. He looked towards the sky, then back towards a particular house. It was two stories high, white with a black shingled roof. A normal, practical house. It was about to get an abnormal visit.

A black vehicle resembling a motorcycle with wings descended from the stars above. A tall man with a black, curly beard and the same color mustache, with dark brown eyes, hopped off and pulled off his goggles.

"Any trouble, Hagrid?"

"None at all, Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid answered. "The tykes feel asleep somewhere over Russia, though the girl is a right stubborn one. She feel asleep in the tenth time zone whereas her brother fell asleep in the first one."

"And Professor McGonagall?"

"She wasn't happy, I can assure you of that, but she accepted that they must live with family, muggles though they may be." Hagrid picked up the basket where two babies slept. Both had dark brown hair and matching eyes.

Professor Dumbledore took the basket and went to the doorstep of that practical, normal house. He put the basket down, an envelope lying across the blanket. It was addressed to Vernon and Petunia Dunsby, the aunt and uncle of the two children.

"I assure you," Professor Dumbledore said, boarding the motorcycle, "that this won't be the last we see of Harry and Kathy Potter."

Well? Good beginning? Not-so-good beginning? REVIEW!


	2. An Owl, A Snake, And A Letter

Disclaimer-How could I, a girl with less than dollar, possibly own a great story such as Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone? Don't have an answer, do you?

An Owl And a Letter

"Wake up!" the gruff voice of Petunia Dursely commanded. She lifted her broom and pounded on the hatch of the attic. It was opened by work of a drawstring from the outside, and by a hook-and-latch on the inside.

Twins Kathy and Harry Potter woke up at the same time, both being light sleepers. Both reached for their glasses.

"Wake up, cousins!" an eager boy's voice yelled, jumping on the floor below them. "It's my birthday!"

Kathy groaned and glared at the hatch. Dudley was surely the most annoying cousin anyone could ever have. 

Harry pulled the latch and let the door fall down. Kathy pushed the stairs attached to the hatch down into a ladder and led the way down to the kitchen. 

"How's my favorite birthday boy?" Petunia giggled, rubbing noses with Dudley. Harry groaned and Kathy scoffed under her breath.

"Who's the _only_ birthday boy?" Kathy muttered sarcastically to her brother.

"How many presents do I have?" Dudley asked like the spoiled brat he is.

"37," said the very fat, very red, very ugly Vernon, Dudley's father.

"37?!" Dudley yelped in anger and dismay. "But last year, there were 38! I WANT…"

"Oh, shut up!" Kathy yelled at her cousin. "We're going to the zoo for your 38th present, okay?"

"Kathy!" Petunia snapped. "Don't tell your cousin what to do! Just for that, you can wash _and_ dry the dishes for the rest of the week! Now start breakfast!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said in the voice of an obedient servant, ignoring the look of disgust Kathy flashed him. He grabbed his twin's wrist and yanked her over to the stove, glaring at her. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her.

"Shut up, Harry," Kathy spat back. "We have rights, and I'm not about to give in and lose them!"

"We'll lose them anyway if you talk back!"

"Where's my coffee?!" Vernon demanded.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon!" Harry said, heading for the coffee can.

"You, girl, get me my toast!" Petunia snapped her fingers at Kathy.

"I have a name," Kathy muttered.

"What was that?!"

"I HAVE A NAME!" Kathy yelled. "It's not 'Girl' or 'You' or 'Get me my breakfast'! It's Katherine! K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E! You can call me 'Kat', 'Kath', 'Kathy', or 'Katherine'! Nothing else!"

Kathy was on the rampage now. "You have no right to treat me and Harry like this! We're not your servants. We're not your slaves. WE'RE NOT YOUR KIDS!!!!"

"Kathy, no!" Harry yelled.

SLAP!

"I've had quite enough!" Petunia yelled. "You two are living on our charity, and you WILL be grateful!"

"Kathy held her reddening cheek. "If I had magic powers, I'd…!"

Suddenly, the color drained from Petunia's face

"Shut up! Shut up!" Dudley screeched, hiding his face in his mother's skirt. "Make her stop!"

"It's okay, pumpkin. Mommy's here," Petunia soothed.

Vernon's already pink face turned scarlet. He pushed back his chair, scraping it against the tiles, and grabbed Kathy by the hair. "You idiot!" he roared. He yanked on her hair. "You will never, ever, say that word again!" He took to the stairs, dragging her by her dark brown curls.

He yanked open the attic hatch and practically forced her up the stairs. "You'll stay up there for a week! You can come down for the lavatory only! Your brother will bring you your food! Don't let me see your face for the next 7 days!"

Then he slammed the hatch up, and tied the drawstring to a hook on the ceiling he had devised for the same such punishment.

A few minutes later, Kathy heard the car start, and saw that outside the port window the family had left.

Kathy grinned and reached under her sleeping bag. In a plastic bag were containers of Reeses that she had snatched from her cousin when he wasn't looking. Poor simpleton, he never knew that she stole from him! When he first discovered his candy missing, he had yelled that 'the evil spirits are coming' and fainted. Kathy had a good laugh with Harry when their relatives had rushed him off to the hospital, and had split a bag of Skittles upstairs. Kathy was a stealthy snake and a sly fox if there ever was one.

She ate two containers and hid the rest. Harry should have some, too. They'd put a little meat on his bones, and he wouldn't look so scrawny.

She went over to the port window and looked out at the street.

Then screamed.

Staring her in the face, with a sealed envelope tied with red ribbon in its beak, was a snowy owl!

It cocked its head at her questioningly, then tapped the port window with its wing.

Kathy blinked. Stupefied, she unhooked the window hatches and opened it up.

The snowy owl hopped in, and she slid back. The owl hopped after her, and she kept sliding back, until she ran into the far wall of the room.

The owl blinked at her, then dropped the letter at her feet.

Moving slowly so as not the provoke it, Kathy picked up the letter and, with trembling fingers, opened the envelope and read it.

Dear Katherine and Harold Potter, __

Kathy snickered at them addressing Harry by his full name, reminded herself to call him that next time she teased him, and read on.

__ Dear Katherine and Harold Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved to enter the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You shall be escorted by a chosen messenger to King's Cross Train Station and shall be picked up by the 9 ¾ train at precisely 11 o'clock on September 1st. We look forward to seeing you this semester. __

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic

Kathy blinked, then read it over again. What was this? 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? '9 ¾ train'? 'Ministry of Magic'? Was this someone's idea of a joke?
She looked at the owl. It blinked at her. It didn't look anematronic, nor did she know anyone who trained owls.
It blinked again, then pushed its inquisitive little beak under a pillow and unearthed a pack of Gummy Worms. It cocked its head pleadingly.
Kathy opened the package and held a green and red Gummy Worm out to it. It snatched it away and gulped it down. That proved it wasn't anematronic. Robots didn't eat.

"That means someone's a good practical joker," she mused, "or you're the real thing."

The owl blinked at her, then turned, hopped away, and flew out the port window.

Kathy was sitting up in her sleeping bag, reading 'Afternoon of the Elves', when the attic hatch suddenly opened.

"Hey, Harry," she said, putting down the book. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Harry's face was drawn and extremely pale He moved robotically as he sat next to her. "I can talk to snakes."

"You can _what_?!"

"I can talk to snakes."

"Harry, did anyone ever tell you you're crazy?" But she was reaching under her pillow, where she had put the letter.

"I swear to God, I can talk to snakes. We were at the Reptile Pen at the zoo, and Dudley was trying to wake up the snake. It wouldn't, so Dudley went away. I stayed near it, and all of a sudden, I'm talking to it. I was telling it about this house, and Petunia and Vernon and Dudley, and you. Then Dudley notices it's awake and, of course, the pig pushes me aside and starts pounding on the cage."

"Uh-huh?" Kathy was spellbound.

"I get this huge headache right here…" He rubbed the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead…"and suddenly the glass window is gone. Dudley falls through and lands in the moat. So, while Vernon and Petunia fawn over him, the snake escapes. Then it turns to me and says 'Thankssssss' and slithers out of the room." He smirked. "You still think I'm crazy, right?"

"Nope. 'Cause the weirdest thing happened to me, too." Kathy pulled out the letter and showed it to him. "This was delivered via _snowy owl_."

Harry read the letter, then read it again.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"I know," Katherine said. "What should we do about it?"

"Should we tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

"God, Harry, you really are crazy! What do you think they'll do when they see this letter? Send us off with kisses and confetti?"

Harry laughed at the mental picture. "You've got a point, Kath."

"Of course I do," Kathy said teasingly. "I think we should wait and see what happens. If we get anymore, we'll just have to leave on our own. Now, here." Kathy reached under her sleeping bag and handed Harry a package of Reeses. "Eat. You're a twig!"

That's Chapter 2!

REVIEW!!

Heehee, I made a rhyme!


	3. Hagrid

Disclaimer-Harry Potter isn't mine.

Note-Time for C&A! (Complaint & Answer)

C-You kept changing the Dursely's last name

A-Sorry. I'm new at this, and when I wrote the 1st chapter, I'd only seen the movie twice.

C-Kathy and Harry's personalities should have been the same, because they grew up in the same way and they only had each other to hang with.

A-Well, the thing about Kathy and Harry is that though they are twins, they are extremely different. They are paternal twins. (Or fraternal? I don't know) Harry is meek and mild and gentle, whereas Kathy is loud and outspoken and a little rough around the edges. Their personalities revolve around how they reacted to their ill treatment. While Harry chose to submit to his relatives, Kathy chose to fight back. Kathy is forever in offense mode. She'd make a great football player. 

C-Some character revision is in order.

A-Sorry, but, no. Kathy is my character, and I can't imagine changing her now.

On with the fic!

Hagrid

Kathy was sitting on a lawn chair on a tropical beach miles from her relatives. She was alone, just herself, a glass of pink lemonade, and an Animerica magazine. (A/N: Kathy is an Anime freak, okay? She orders Animerica even though she's not American. Don't ask me how…let's just say that Animerica is imported) She was finally relaxing…Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were nowhere to be seen, and then…

__

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kathy's eyes flew open, being the lighter sleeper of the two. Glancing over at Harry, she saw that he was still sleeping. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow.

__

Tap. Tap. Tap.

With every tap, Kathy flinched. She reared back her head and looked around.

The same snowy owl with yet another letter was at her window.

"Harry." She shook him

"Ugh…"

"Harry!" she whispered sharply, shoving him.

"Wh-a-a-a-t?" he whined, burying his face in the pillow.

"It's that owl I told you about."

That woke Harry up in a second. "WHAT?!"

Kathy crawled over Harry to the port window and opened it. The snowy owl dropped the letter on the floor and flew away.

The two twins looked at each other. 

Then they scrambled to get the letter first.

"Got it!" Harry said, waving the letter triumphantly.

Kathy stuck out her tongue.

Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Katherine and Harold Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been approved to enter the esteemed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You shall be escorted by a chosen messenger to the King's Cross Train Station and shall be picked up by the 9 ¾ train at precisely 11 o'clock on September 1st. We look forward to seeing you this semester. __

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic __

"It's the same as before," Kathy said.

"I still think we should show this to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, and they'll just love it." Kathy rolled her eyes. "What a great idea, Harry Pothead!"

"Hey!"

"I think we should wait until Monday when this messenger person comes," Kathy said. "He'll be able to tell us just what all this is about."

"Keep it down up there!" the twins heard Vernon shout.

Kathy shriveled up her face and mimicked Vernon. Harry held in a laugh.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The twins were almost alone in the house. Petunia was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Vernon and Dudley were out on some context, and would be back soon.

"Why is he knocking?" Petunia muttered to herself, dropping her paring knife and walking to the door. "You, girl, get away from the door!" She pushed Kathy aside. "Probably scare Vernon off if he saw you first."

Kathy made another face, this time drawing back her lips and mimicking her aunt by making her top jaw hang over her lower one. Harry sent her a look of mixed scolding and amusement. Kathy grinned at him and went back to her Animerica magazine—which she'd had to save up for and buy herself, and was also very expensive, being an imported good. She was just reading an article on her favorite Anime, Gundam Wing, when she heard Petunia gasp.

She looked up to see a huge man. He was sturdily built and well over 6 feet tall. His brown hair and beard were long and shaggy, and his clothes were torn and old. He would've been frightening if it wasn't for his soft brown eyes and friendly expression.

"Good day to you, ma'am," he said amiably, bowing his head respectfully. "I've come to collect Kathy and Harry. I'm sure you've gotten our notice."

Petunia blocked the doorway, even though it was obvious that he could knock her over with a breath. "What notice?"

"We've sent letters. Dozens."

Kathy's hand went to her jeans pocket, and she could see Harry do the same to his. Kathy's job was to get the mail. She could easily take any letters sent to her and her brother and hide them. All of them were the same. She kept some and Harry kept some others.

"The train leaves tomorrow. I, Hagrid, as the Hogwarts Keeper of Grounds and Keys and Professor Dumbledore's messenger, have come to bring the young Potters with me, I have."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I must ask you to leave," Petunia said, making to shut the door.

"Aunty Petunia, dearest," Kathy said, her voice sickeningly sweet and dripping with sarcasm. "We have letters calling us to Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be precise."

"I know what Hogwarts is!" Petunia snapped, then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said, looking up at her.

Petunia scrunched up her face. She might as well. "Your mother, my sister, went to that freak show of a school. So did your father. I never approved…I despised Lily for it. You're not going."

"Aunt Petunia, you hate us, anyway," Kathy said. "You and Uncle Vernon would be glad to get rid of us."

"What's all this?" a voice said behind Hagrid. They all turned to see Vernon and Dudley behind them.

"It's a messenger from Hogwarts," Petunia said.

"Hogwarts?" Vernon's face went white. "Oh, no. You two will never go to that school."

"Begging your pardon, my good sir and ma'am," Hagrid said. "But Dumbledore is expecting them, and I don't aim to disappoint him. Mr. and Miss Potter will be coming with me."

"No, they will not!" Petunia blocked the door again.

"Ma'am, I don't wish to see you hurt…"

"I do!" Kathy said brightly.

"Kathy!" Harry hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Petunia demanded.

"No, but I won't be responsible if anything happens to you for not letting the young twins here come with me."

"Sir, I bid you good day!" Petunia said stiffly.

"Oh, shut up!" Kathy said, annoyed. She pushed past Petunia. "Move it."

Petunia reached out and grabbed Kathy's hair. "You won't speak to me that way!" She gave Kathy a shove.

"Sorry to say so, ma'am, but I think you deserved that," Hagrid said. "Judging from her harried appearance, lack of muscle, and run-down clothes, I'd say she hasn't been well taken care of."

"Harry's the same," Kathy said, wishing that Hagrid wasn't just a messenger but also an officer of DIFUS. (A/N: Is that only in America? Oh, well, I'm just making this up, so it doesn't matter)

"Is he now?" Hagrid said. "Well, Harry, come with your sister and me, and we'll get you a bite to fatten you up."

Harry was already brushing past Petunia.

"Sir, we are their legal guardians, and they won't go anywhere unless we allow them!" Vernon said.

"Have you proof of guardianship?"

Vernon flustered at this. "No…"

"Well, then, off we go!" Hagrid said, turning, guiding the twins with him with his enormous hands on their shoulders.

"Come back!" Petunia yelled.

Hagrid threw a glance back. Everyone had his or her limit of patience, even the friendly Hagrid, and he had just reached his. Professor McGonagall had been right; the twins should've stayed in the wizarding world. Wordlessly, he pulled out a wand, shook it, and instantly, Dudley grew a pig's tail!

"Dudley!" Petunia screeched, while Hagrid, Harry, and Kathy proceeded.

"Oh, nearly forgot!" Hagrid said. He reached into his huge cloak and pulled out a white box. "It got kinda smooshed on the trip over, but it should still be pretty good." He opened it to reveal a round cake with pinking icing and writing scrawled in green letters. Hagrid grinned. "Happy birthday, Harry and Kathy."

Yes, I know I changed the scene, but I like my way better.

REVIEW!!


	4. Gringotts and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer-Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Katherine Julia Potter belongs to me, as do any changes to the original script/story. Anyone who truly believes that J.K. Rowling would bother suing a fanfic author off something that she is making no money off of should really not be here.

Gringott's and Diagon Allet

Kathy, who read anything she could get her hands on, read out loud from the letter Hogwarts had sent them. 

"First year students shall require, for uniforms: Three black work robes, one black pointed hat, one pair of dragon-hide gloves, and one black winter coat. They shall require the following books: Blah blah blah blah blah. Forget that for now…They shall also require one wand, one #2 pewter cauldron, one set glass or crystal vials, one telescope, and one set of brass scales. They may also bring a cat, rat, owl, or toad." She looked up and grinned impishly. "Kitty!"

Hagrid glanced at Harry. Harry shook his head. "Let her go. She always comes back."

Kathy put on a fake pout. "I like cats."

"Well, first of all, we have ter reach Diagon Alley," Hagrid said. "Then we're goin' ter Gringotts."

"Pardon?" Kathy said.

"The wizarding bank. Run by goblins. That's what makes it the safest bank in the entire world, 'cept fer Hogwarts. I have teh go ter Gringotts anyway, on Hogwarts business."

"What business is that?"

"Uh-uh, not supposed ter tell yeh!" Hagrid said.

"Ugh, I'm going to be up all night just wondering what it is," Kathy muttered sarcastically.

Hagrid led them around a corner towards a pretty suspicious-looking building.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron," Hagrid said. "Famous place."

"…" was the twins' response.

He led them in.

It was a typical modern-bar scene. People were at the counter, ordering drinks. A group of young adults, obviously celebrating someone's 21st birthday, sat in a corner, laughing about something. An old woman sat far away from the rest, drinking respectively from a champagne glass.

"Hello, Hagrid," the bartender called. "The usual?"

"Nope. Got Hogwarts business." Hagrid answered.

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking, and the old woman spoke up.

"My dear Lord. Are those…Harry and Kathy Potter?"

The bar suddenly went very quiet. One of the teenagers swore under her breath in amazement. 

"Excited to meet you," someone said, coming over and shaking hands with Kathy. Kathy's eyes looked ready to pop out of her sockets. "The name's Crawford. Angus Crawford."

"Um…yeah…"

Suddenly, everyone was around them, talking at once. Kathy was slowly inching away, her hand enclosed on Harry's arm. These people were beginning to freak her out. Whenever all three of her relatives advanced on her, she'd often had to grab Harry and run. This instinct was coming back.

And then a young man, pale as snow with a turban and a twitching eye, came forward.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Harry, Kathy, this is one of yer teachers at Hogwarts."

"The P-Potter twins. C-can't say how p-pleased I am to m-meet you," Quirrell said, stumbling over his words. "I-I'l be you-your D-Defense Against The D-D-Dark Arts t-teacher."

"Well, we must be off!" Hagrid said. "Twins need their books!"

The crowd immediately separated, like Moses parting the Red Sea, and Hagrid led the twins out the back door to a courtyard, fenced in with a brick wall.

"Now, I don't care what anyone says, that was just unusual," Kathy said, eyes wide in fake observance.

"Well, yeh're famous, the both of yeh."

"How so?"

Suddenly, for the first time, Hagrid looked reluctant.

"Is it because we live with non-Magic people?" Harry asked.

"No, there's plen'y of that kind. Yeh're famous 'cuz of what happened 10 years ago."

"We were babies. What's so famous about that?" Kathy asked.

"I don' like ter tell," Hagrid said, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'd like to hear."

"Well…okay, seein' as McGonagall always thought yeh should know." Hagrid shifted. "Some years back, there was a Dark Wizard roamin' about, killin' and destroyin' and gen'rally wreakin' havoc. Had lots've supporters, too. People were scared to disobey 'im."

"What was his name?" Harry asked.

"Don' like ter say it, but it was…" He dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper. "Voldemort."

"Someone actually admits to having that name?" Kathy said tartly.

"Shush!" Hagrid hissed wildly. "Well'm, yer mum and dad, names of James and Lily, were a good pair of wizard and witch. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never tried to persuade 'em to join his side. They was too close to Dumbledore, yer headmaster at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the only wizard he was afraid of, y'see. Well, he didn't want any powerful wizards and witches not on his side, and that's what yer mum and dad were. So's, on Halloween when you two was just a year, he showed up at yer house and he…" Hagrid broke off. 

"He killed them," Kathy said, and Hagrid noticed, for the first time, she seemed to be the weaker one. From what he had seen, she seemed like the one who led Harry around by the ear. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Harry was holding her hand in a death grip. Both sets of skin were considerably paler, too.

"Yes, he did, and he tried to kill yeh, too. And that's the strange part. He couldn't. See that mark on Harry's forehead, and the one on the back of yer neck, Kathy? That's the mark of a dark curse. It took care of everythin' else in yeh're house, except you two. And that's why yeh're famous. Yeh're the two who lived."

"Not much of a life," Kathy scoffed. "Your parents killed by some guy with a weed for a name and then dropped off with abusive relatives. I'm so glad I survived."

Hagrid wished he hadn't told them. "Well'm, I think we should get on with it…"

"Yeah." Kathy rubbed her eye with her fingers, squeezed Harry's hand, and then let go.

"Wait," Harry said. "What happened to Voldemort?"

Hagrid flinched at the name. "No one knows. Some say he died. Codswallop, that's my opinion. Wasn't human enough teh die. I think he's out there, too weak ter carry on. You two finished him that night. He wasn' expectin' it, so's he couldn' prepare. We've got you two ter thank for the lives of the wizarding world."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Kathy said, crisply.

"Shore." Hagrid looked relieved to stop. "We've got the get yeh're money, and then it's time fer shoppin'."

Hagrid turned around and drew from somewhere in his coat an umbrella. He counted the bricks up and over, as if they were a coordinate grid, and then tapped one three times with the umbrella. 

And the bricks moved away into a doorway large enough for even Hagrid to get through.

"Holy Shizbot," Kathy muttered as she stared at Gringott's Bank, and Harry knew she was feeling at least slightly better if she could crack even a semi-joke.

"Shizbot? What's that?" Hagrid asked.

"It's what's used in place of a certain curse word when you don't want to get in trouble," Harry explained. "Let's be off, shall we?" He continued before Kathy could explain just which curse word it was.

Hagrid led them up the stairs and threw a set doorway to a counter. An ugly goblin, pasty-gray in color with extremely long ears and a Pinnochio nose long enough to poke someone's eye out was waiting there.

"Goo'day," Hagrid said. "I'm here to collect money out of Kathy and Harry Potters' vaults."

"Do you have their keys, sir?" the goblin asked, sounding like if a Munchkin had a bad cold.

"Yep!" Hagrid reached in his pockets and pulled out two slimy keys with slug running down them. "An' I've got an order from Dumbledore." He dropped his voice. "About You-Know-What in vault 713."

The goblin took the keys gingerly between his thumb and index finger. "Very well. Griphook!"

Another goblin shuffled out from behind the counter, said "Follow me, please", and led them down a hallway to a canal, where a gondola-like boat was waiting for them.

After a boat ride that left a very queasy Hagrid in its wake, Griphook led them to a vault. He opened it with his key, then took Kathy's arm, guided her over to the vault next to it, and opened that one.

"Holy…"

"Shizbot, right?" Hagrid asked. It was becoming his new favorite word. "And they're identical, too. Yeh're mother made sure, if you couldn't split a vault, yeh'd have an equal share in the money. The gold ones are Galleons, the silver's Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon, 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Yeh'll need about…hmm." He started counting out coins and shoving them in bags. "This'll be good for a couple'a terms. We'll get more next year. Now." He turned to Griphook. "Can we get to 713?"

"Yes, sir."

"You two stay here," Hagrid said as Griphook shut their doors. The two disappeared down another canal, and returned a few minutes later. Hagrid was stuffing a brown rag in his pocket.

"Well'p, that's it for here!" Hagrid said, trying to distract the twin's eyes from his pocket. "Yeh two don' mind if I get to the Leaky Cauldron, do yeh? I need a pick-me-up after that ride."

"Go right ahead," Harry said. His head was spinning, anyway. He needed some twin time with Kathy in order to sort both their thoughts out.

"He was lying, you know," Kathy said, as the brick wall closed behind Hagrid. "It's about the 713 thing."

"I suppose. Well, think we should get shopping done?"

"Guess so." Kathy waved the list in the air. "Let's get going."

This first shop was Madame Malkin's Robes For Every Occasion.

"Two more for Hogwarts, I suppose?" Madame Malkin, a short, well-dressed witch, asked as they walked in. "This way, please!" She led them down an aisle to a fitting room, where another boy was waiting. He had a colorless face and would've been invisible if it wasn't for his bright gold hair.

"Stand on the stools, dear," Madame Malkin said, and two stools appeared. She started measuring their wiasts and chests. "How tall are you?"

"5'3," Kathy said, as Harry answered "5'2." (A/N: I don't know the metric equivalent!)

"All right," she said. "I'll be back with your robes, all three of you." She disappeared.

The twins and the boy shared a three-way glance.

"Off to Hogwarts, as well?" the boy aked, and he had an imperious voice.

"No, to Mahonogakuen," Kathy said shortly. "Yes, we're going to Hogwarts."

"Of course. Why would you be going to the Japanese school and buying here? How silly of me." He sounded unfazed. 

Kathy looked surprised. She had made that name off the top of her head.

(A/N: Mahonogakuen is my creation. It's the Japanese version of Hogwarts. If you break it down to Maho-no-Gakuen, it means School of Magic. It's pronounced Mah-hoe-no-gah-koo-en. Kathy watches Anime and therefore knows a little Japanese.)

"Do you have your own brooms?"

"No." Harry answered, civilly.

"Play Quidditch?"

"No."

"I do. Father says it's a shame first years don't have brooms, and I'm inclined to agree with him. Know what house you're in yet?"

"No."

"Don't you know anything?"

"I know if you don't shut up I'm going to kick your wimpy…" 

"Kathy," Harry said, putting his hand on her arm. "Cleansing breath."

Kathy pulled her arm back and stuck out her tongue.

"So, what house are you in?" Harry asked, turning to the boy.

"I know I'm going to be in Slytherin. My whole family has been. Heh, look at that hairball." He pointed out the window, where Hagrid was standing with three ice creams in his massive hands. 

"That's Hagrid," Harry said.

"A servant at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"A gamekeeper, moron," Kathy said.

The boy frowned. "I've had quite enough of your attitude. I'll have you know that my father is a school governor and can get you in a lot of trouble."

"And I'll have you know that I could knock you unconscious in a New York minute so it'd be best for you to just stop talking."

"He could suspend you in a second, you know."

"Oh, stop pulling things out of your…"

"Katherine!"

Kathy stopped talking. Harry only called her by her full name on occasion, particularly when she was getting herself in too heated an argument with the Dursely family.

"Here we are!" Madame Malkin had returned with three sets of robes. "They should fit quite nicely."

"Thanks," Harry and Kathy said, taking their robes, but the boy just grunted.

"Let's go, Kathy," Harry said, jumping off the stool. Kathy followed suite.

Innocently enough, she swung out her foot and kicked the stool the blonde boy had stood on. He fell over, and she heard the satisfactory sound of fabric ripping.

"Oh dear, you must be more careful!" Madame Malkin exclaimed as the twins left the store.

"That was fun!" Kathy said brightly. "Let's do it again sometime!"

Harry sniggered quietly into his hand. No matter how much he tried to stop her, her antics were always making him laugh. She was such a great twin to have. She had kept him from starving and depression at the Dursely house all in one by stealing from Dudley. She had taken the brunt of the physically abusive attacks from Vernon. She had kept him from ultimately going fetal these past 10 years.

So why should he mind if she had a little fun mocking some snotty, stuck-up rich kid? They would probably never see him again…


	5. Choosing The Wands

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasly, George Weasly, Fred Weasly, Peeves.or anyone you can think of in the Harry Potter books. I also don't own the song. I DO own, however, Katherine Julia Potter and her cat.

Me: It's so hard to work on this one when I want to work on the others! I've finally finished the 5th book! Well anyway, I'm having a bit of a dilemma. Y'see, I was planning on making this a Kathy/Ron.but now I'm in love with Ron/Luna.and seriously considering Kathy/Hermione! But then who will Harry have? I hate Cho and Ginny/Harry.please give me your thoughts! WAAAH it's so sad, Sirius died! *Cries for hours. Kicks Snape in the shin* 

Snape: OW! What did that have to do with Sirius dying?

Me: Nothing, I just really don't like you! Where's Draco?

Snape: *Points*

Me: *Turns to Draco and proceeds to beat him up. Then runs to Lucius, Filch, Bellatrix, Dolores Umbrige, Fudge, Rita, Cho, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Voldemort and beats them up. Goes back and kicks Snape again* 

~

~

Choosing the Wands

~
~ 

"Wel'p, this is it!" Hagrid said, now that his fingers were dripping with ice cream. "Ollivaders!"

The sight had a silent reception. Harry stared at the store in wonder. Kathy scooped the ice cream from the corners of her mouth with her index finger nail and sucked the last bit of Choco Mint Chip off it. 

"In we go!" Hagrid escorted the two inside.

"Hello."

An old man shuffled out of the back room. Ollivander seemed like a very creepy old man, as Kathy observed. Probably had no wife and lots of stuffed animal heads on his walls.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting you two. The Potter twins. Harry, so much like your father, could've been twins. Except for those eyes.those are Lily's. I remember when she came in here. She bought a willow and unicorn hair wand, 10 ¼ inches, swishy. Perfect for charms. And you, Kathy, you look amazingly like her, except for those eyes. Those brown eyes are James's own. He bought a mahogany and phoenix feather wand, 11 inches, pliable, perfect for transfiguration. Well, let's see what wands choose you, shall we? Why not ladies first?"

"You heard him, Harry," Kathy said, with a straight face.

Harry gave her a look. She winked and then stepped forward.

"I'm a righty," she said, as the tape measurer began to do its job on her arms.

"Right, well, let's see, perhaps this one." He handed her a wand. "Poplar tree with unicorn hair. Just give it a wave."

Kathy swung the wand in the air. The side window exploded.

"I'm guessing that's not a good sign," Kathy said, handing the wand back.

"No, it's not. Well, perhaps this one's opposite will do." He gave her another one. 

Kathy swung it in the air. A shower of red sparks rained down on the floor.

"Excellent!" Ollivander said, and began scribbling on a piece of paper. "Cedar tree with dragon heartstring, 13 inches, durable yet bendy, perfect for potions. And young Harry?"

Harry tried. And tried. And tried until Kathy started snickering behind him and he back-kicked her in the shin, at which she gave his unruly hair a yank.

"Perhaps this one," Ollivander said, just as patiently as when they had entered his shop 20 minutes ago.

Harry snatched it and swung it in a complete circle. Like Kathy's, his wand shot off red sparks.

"Perfect!" Ollivander began scribbling again. "Holly tree with phoenix feather, 11 inches, strong yet supple, perfect for defense and offense against the dark arts. How strange ---"

"What's strange?"

"The phoenix who gave us your feather gave us another ---and I'm sad to say that other feather gave you two those scars."

Suddenly the wand felt very cold in Harry's hand. This wand's brother was responsible for the ugly scar on his forehead, and the one on the base of Kathy's neck? The scars that, on sparse occasions, gave Harry the feeling his skull was splitting open, and Kathy that her spine was being ripped out?

"I'm not sure I want this," he said.

"It's too late, the wand has already bonded with you. If I put it away now, it will simply follow you out of the store. Let's see.that comes to 14 galleons."

Hagrid slapped own 14 gold coins.

"Ah, Rubeus Hagrid! Oak, 16 inches, bendy, good for controlling wild animals, correct?"

"Er.yeah." Hagrid looked embarrassed.

"It was snapped, I presume, when you got expelled?"

"Um.er.yessir," Hagrid said. "We should get going, shouldn't we, Miss and Mr. Potter?" He almost pushed them out of the store.

"You were expelled?" Kathy asked.

"I don' wanner talk abou' it," Hagrid said uncomfortably. "Now, look, I bought yer books with yer money. I really should get yeh a birthday present other than a smashed-up cake."

"It was good though," Harry said, and Kathy nodded in agreement.

"Still." Hagrid said. "Why not owls? Not toads, they went outta style long ago, and cats make me sneeze."

"Oh, I wanted a cat," Kathy said.

Hagrid groaned.

"Pwease?" Kathy said, doing her best to look innocent.

Hagrid melted. "All righ'. Yeh can get a cat."

~

~

~

~

"Merlin's Beard, Kathy, I said a cat, not four!" Hagrid exclaimed, seeing Kathy group together four cats. "Jus' one, if yeh please."

"That one." Kathy pointed to a black cat with a white belly. "Her name's Mackenzie."

"All right, Mackenzie'll do," Hagrid said, looking ready to sneeze. "And how about yeh, Harry?"

"This owl." He grabbed the cage of a snowy owl. "Her name's Hedwig."

"All right, Hedwig and Mackenzie."

He paid for the two animals and they were out of the pet shop, heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey, Hagrid," Kathy said.

"Yeah?"

"Harry's wand.how come the wand who chose Voldemort."

"Don' say the name!"

".how come its brother picked Harry? And for that matter, why not me?"

"I can't rightly say, Kathy. Wands are a tricky business, they are. Best not to worry abou' it. Yessir." He looked distant. "Best not to worry abou' it fer now."

~

~

~

~

"What's with him saying "for now"?" Kathy asked. She and Harry were back in their attic room on 4 Privet Drive, piling their books in their trunks. Their return had not been anticipated; them walking in had caused a fit for Dudley, a sobfest for Petunia, and the angry cursing of Vernon.

"No idea, Kath," Harry said.

"Betcha it's something to do with Voldemort," Kathy said, trying to neatly stack her Transfiguration and History of Magic books. "Oh, excuse me, Lord Weed."

Harry stifled a laugh. Mackenzie meowed in the corner. Hedwig hooted.

"So what's that letter?" Kathy said, pointing to a slip of paper Hagrid had given Harry.

"It's for the train," Harry said. "It says to be at King's Cross at exactly 11 o'clock on the first."

"Weird, isn't it?" Kathy said, dropping backwards and sitting on her sleeping bag. "One day we're working like slaves, the next we're off to a wizard school." She grinned. "It'll be fun torturing Little Dudders with all our spells, won't it?"

Harry laughed. 

"Wonder if Mum ever tortured dear old Aunty Petunia with her spells?" Kathy said.

The laughter died away. "---I don't know. In fact, we know next to nothing about our mum and dad, don't we? We know they're called James and Lily, we know that we look like them with our eyes switched, we know what wands they used, we know they were killed by Voldemort but we survived, and---"

"That's pretty much it," Kathy said. Mackenzie strolled into her lap to be petted. 

"How'd they meet? When did they meet? When did they get married? How long before they had us? Did they pick favorites? Were they good in school? Who were they friends with?"

"Who gave Harry the ability to run his mouth off?" Kathy said, and dodged a pillow thrown at her. "But seriously, I know what you mean."

"How different would life have been if they hadn't died?"

"Well, it's no good to think about it. It won't bring them back," Kathy said, suddenly sharp, dropping her books in a pile and slamming her trunk shut. "Hand me my notebook, will you?"

"Writing another song?" he asked, searching among the sleeping bags.

"No, I'm knitting a sweater," Kathy said.

Harry made a face at her, then handed her a thin, green notebook, a mechanical pencil stuck in the spiral binding. Kathy had started writing songs when she was 8 years old. She wrote whenever she had a spare moment.

She took out the pencil and opened the notebook, then snorted. "I almost forgot I wrote this," she said.

"Which one?" Harry leaned over.

"Castle on a Cloud," Kathy said, showing it to him.

He took the notebook and read out loud, as if he were reading poetry.

"There is a castle on a cloud/I like to go there in my sleep/Aren't any floors for me to sweep/Not in my castle on a cloud/There is a room that's full of toys/There are a hundred boys and girls/Nobody shouts or talk to loud/Not in my castle on a cloud/There is a lady all in white/Holds me and sings a lullaby/She's nice to see and she's soft to touch/She says, "Katherine, I love you very much"/I know a place where no one's lost/I know a place where no one cries/Crying at all is not allowed/Not in my castle on a cloud." He looked up. "Couldn't put in my name, could you?"

"Didn't fit," Kathy said. "But look, there's a dedication." She pointed to where her childish handwriting had written out "For Harry". "Happy?"

"Yeah." He flopped back down.

"Lost my inspiration," Kathy said, putting down the notebook.

Harry picked up his wands and twirled it between his fingers. It looked like a very, very tiny log. 

"It's amazing, isn't it, that this one's brother belonged to Voldemort? Why do I have the wand who's other half killed mum and dad?"

"What makes you think I know?" Kathy said, and a very weird noise escaped from her mouth. It sounded like a squeak and a shout at the same time.

"Kathy?!" Harry jumped up, but in a second he was pressing his head against the wall, trying to calm the dull, constant ache starting from his scar and spreading across his skull.

"My.spine." Kathy said through clenched teeth.

And quite suddenly, both the pains went away.

"I can move my neck again," Kathy said, rolling it around.

"I don't feel like my brains are bleeding," Harry said, slowly sitting down. "That hasn't happened in a while, has it?" 

"No, it hasn't." Kathy sat down. "I'm wiped, Harry. I wanna read that Potions book tomorrow. I'm hitting the hay."

"Good idea, 'cause I wanna read that Defense book again." 

"You sure your head's okay?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah.yeah. Good night, Kathy."

"'Night, Harold Pothead."

"Stop calling me that, Kathy."

"Never, Harold Pothead."

She turned out the light, and was unsuccessful in dodging another pillow.

~

~

~

~

~

Me: Well, that's chapter 5. *Has Snape and Draco by the ears* Review, please! *Knocks their heads together* And give me advice on future couples, please! *Knocks their heads together again* Oh yeah, something's up with FF.Net, they're not letting me space or have three dots or center things. So if it looks a little awkward with what I improvised with, just know that it'd look more awkward without it. *Drops Snape and Draco on the ground and runs to go kill Cho*


End file.
